


Всё, что было

by Kaellig



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [13]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Trauma, Memory Issues, Spies & Secret Agents, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Дело вовсе не в возрасте. Просто травмы головы намного сложнее и опаснее, чем сломанные кости, и всегда было лишь вопросом времени, как скоро они дадут о себе знать.
Relationships: William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960567
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Всё, что было

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What It Takes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082741) by [michals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michals/pseuds/michals). 



> **От автора:** Мне всегда было интересно, как долго протянет Итан с учётом всех полученных им за годы службы травм. Текст может быть триггерным для тех, кого напрягают черепно-мозговые травмы и их последствия. Но в целом фик вышел значительно более лёгким и светлым, чем задумывался, а местами это даже почти флафф.
> 
> бета [Oriella](https://pay.diary.ru/member/?237319)

Первым звоночком становится тот момент, когда Итан забывает, как будет по-немецки «сделка». И в этом, конечно, нет ничего тревожного — если забыть, что Итан к тридцати годам в совершенстве владел пятнадцатью языками и что немецкий по сложности не сравним с кантонским. Посредник, чьими услугами Итан воспользовался для связи с подпольными торговцами оружием, похоже, не замечает ни его запинки, ни того, как напряжённо сходятся его брови, пока он пытается вспомнить слово. Но затем Итан берёт себя в руки, на его губах появляется привычная улыбка, которую его собеседница принимает на свой счёт. «Кажется, я отвлёкся из-за вас», — извиняется он, а затем заменяет слово «сделка» на «договорённость», и остаток встречи проходит без осечек.

Итан не заговаривает об этом инциденте. Тем вечером вся команда собирается вместе, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие действия и получить приказы сверху. Бенджи и Лютер ведут себя как ни в чём не бывало, но Уилл не может перестать думать. Потому, что анализировать данные — его работа, и потому, что речь идёт об Итане. Ситуация может быть пустяковой и не стоить его внимания, но Уилл на всякий случай делает пометку в личном деле Итана Ханта, которое хранит в собственной памяти.

***

— Она не отказалась бы с тобой переспать, — говорит он Итану двумя днями позже, входя в их гостиничный номер в Праге и на ходу распуская узел галстука.

Итан ухмыляется через плечо, расстёгивая запонки.

— Не она одна.

Уилл театрально всплескивает руками:

— От этого не легче, знаешь ли!

Итан разворачивается и, придвинувшись к Уиллу вплотную, берётся обеими руками за концы его галстука. Всё так же ухмыляясь, он целует Уилла в губы, и тот отвечает на поцелуй, несмотря на всё своё раздражение.

— Но я же здесь, — негромко произносит Итан. — С тобой.

Это всё, что Уилл хочет сейчас услышать; по правде говоря, он даже не нуждается в этих заверениях. Никуда он от Итана не денется, пока тот позволяет ему быть рядом. Уилл притягивает его к себе за бёдра, Итан, в свою очередь, снова тянет его за галстук, и они встречаются где-то на полпути для нового поцелуя. Их руки сталкиваются, когда они принимаются стягивать друг с друга одежду, а потом Уилл толкает Итана к кровати, практически роняя на неё. Он целует Итана, выбросив из головы любые мысли. Когда они вместе, всё остальное отступает на второй план, и прямо сейчас Уилл не хочет думать о вещах, которые всё равно не сможет изменить.

***

Итан начинает повторяться. И, похоже, сам этого даже не замечает. Он дважды говорит Бенджи, что систему блокировки дверей необходимо отключить не позднее полуночи. Да, Итан их командир, и он должен быть уверен в том, что все чётко знают свою задачу. Вот только он никогда не делал так раньше. Он привык полагаться на свою команду, привык к тому, что его люди понимают его с полуслова — и Бенджи, и Лютер, и Уилл, и Джейн.

Во время следующей операции он три раза повторяет Лютеру, что охранника зовут Уайлдер, и Лютер ничего на это не говорит, но Уилл перехватывает его взгляд, однозначно говорящий: Лютер всё заметил.

Итан продолжает работать и по-прежнему делает свою работу хорошо. Не просто хорошо — лучше любого другого. Он всё тот же Итан Хант, который всегда спасает мир. Вот только теперь Уилл мысленно фиксирует все наблюдения.

Уилл всегда беспокоится за него, и беспокоился бы, даже не будь это частью его работы. Осознание того, как много Итан значит для него, пришло лишь после той ночи, когда Уилл рискнул поцеловать его — и Итан, к его вящей радости, ответил на поцелуй. Поэтому свои наблюдения он держит при себе, не делясь ими ни с кем, включая самого Итана.

***

На прикроватной тумбочке надрывно вибрирует телефон.

— Это твой или мой? — сонно бормочет Уилл, уткнувшись Итану в затылок.

Итан слегка приподнимается, затем укладывается обратно.

— Твой, — говорит он, протягивая трубку Уиллу.

Уилл с недовольным ворчанием прижимает её к уху.

Он слышит голос Бенджи — разумеется, кто ещё это мог бы быть, — который явно уже где-то на середине своей речи:

— ...в смысле могло быть хуже, но хорошего всё равно мало, так что стоит как можно скорее...

— Бенджи, — обрывает его Уилл, всё ещё пытаясь проснуться. — Насколько всё плохо по шкале от одного до «мы все умрём прямо сейчас»?

Бенджи замолкает. В ожидании ответа Уилл легко касается губами голого плеча Итана.

— Ну... — снова заговаривает Бенджи, — что-то типа... пяти?

— Позвони, когда станет семь, — бубнит Уилл Итану в плечо.

— Не помню, чтобы кто-то назначал вас главным, мистер аналитик! — На оскорбления (хотя Уилл искренне не понимает, на что тут обижаться) Бенджи переходит, когда чувствует себя смертельно уязвлённым. — Дай мне поговорить с Итаном. Я же знаю, что он рядом с тобой. Итан! — кричит он.

— Пока, Бенджи, увидимся за обедом.

Уилл завершает звонок и, протянувшись через Итана, кладёт телефон обратно на тумбочку, рядом с его собственным.

— Ну что, как скоро мы все умрём? — интересуется Итан, кажется, ещё более сонный, чем Уилл.

— Думаю, не раньше обеда. — Уилл целует его куда-то в челюсть и чувствует, как Итан улыбается. На часах почти шесть, в это время Итан обычно собирается на пробежку. — Будешь уже вставать?

В вашингтонской квартире Уилла они оказываются довольно редко, но в этот раз у них выдались полноценные выходные — благодарить за которые следовало то ли начальство, то ли взявших паузу террористов. И Уилл твёрдо решил насладиться отдыхом, пока есть такая возможность. Эту квартиру он никогда не считал своим домом — так, место, где он хранит свои вещи; однако после бесконечной вереницы гостиничных номеров она даже кажется ему уютной — тем более с Итаном в его постели. И всего в паре кварталов располагается пруд, вокруг которого Итан бегает по утрам.

— М-м, — тянет Итан с закрытыми глазами. — Не, не сегодня.

Он накрывает своей ладонью ладонь Уилла, покоящуюся у него на груди, и сплетает их пальцы вместе.

Уилл удивлённо вскидывает брови, хотя знает, что Итан не может этого видеть.

— Не думал, что такое вообще возможно.

— Всё когда-нибудь бывает впервые.

***

Дверь ударяется о стену с такой силой, что отскакивает обратно, и Уилл вскидывает руку, чтобы уберечь лицо.

— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я имел в виду! — рычит Итан, влетая в комнату.

— Я знаю. — Уилл действительно знает и искренне надеется, что Итан слышит это по его голосу. — Просто...

— Что «просто»? — Итан резко разворачивается к Уиллу лицом, и тот видит его взгляд, холодный и напряжённый.

Просто Итан оборвал начатую фразу на середине, не закончив её. Он сказал «Джейн, тебе нужно будет...» — и так и не договорил, сам того не заметив. Зато он заметил встревоженную переглядку Джейн и Уилла и только тогда осознал, что произошло.

— Вы все... — Итан с силой проводит ладонью по губам; пальцы второй сжаты в побелевший кулак. — Вы все должны бы уже...

В этот раз он не заканчивает фразу не потому, что забывает, а потому, что не знает как. Джейн работает с ним уже достаточно давно, чтобы понимать его логику, понимать его команды безо всяких уточнений, но речь сейчас не об этом.

— Так и есть, — мягко произносит Уилл и подходит ближе. — И ты сам это знаешь.

Он осторожно обнимает Итана одной рукой за талию.

— Я в порядке, — настойчиво говорит Итан, неотрывно глядя Уиллу в глаза.

— Я знаю.

***

— Всё хорошо, — говорит ему Уилл.

Они сидят на скамейке у служебного входа в Лувр, где у сотрудников музея, похоже, импровизированная курилка. Итан прячет лицо в ладонях, и Уилл мягко гладит его по затылку, пытаясь успокоить.

У него просто болит голова, казалось бы — сущий пустяк. Но боль такая сильная, что Итан едва может стоять на ногах. И не может делать свою работу. Впервые в его жизни что-то мешает ему делать свою работу.

— Я в порядке, — заявляет Итан, но его голос звучит слабо и неуверенно. Уилл сидит рядом, голова к голове, и сейчас ему плевать, что на них смотрят Лютер и Джейн.

— Всё хорошо, — шепчет он. — Ты же доверяешь нам?

Итан чуть отстраняется и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. Никому другому Итан не позволил бы прочитать в его взгляде то, что видит сейчас Уилл: открытость и уязвимость. И Уилл ценит это превыше всего.

— Да, — отвечает Итан.

Уилл мог бы вызвать для него спасательную команду, но знает, что Итан этого не позволит, не позволит никому увидеть его в таком состоянии. Поэтому Уилл просто уходит, оставив Итана на скамейке, уверенный в том, что они встретятся в гостинице после окончания операции.

***

Уиллу Итан всегда позволяет вести. Скажи кому-нибудь — никто бы не поверил; все привыкли по умолчанию считать, что Итану необходимо контролировать всё. Однако Уилл знает, что это лишь ничем не подкреплённые слухи. Под его руками Итан становится мягким и уступчивым, реагируя на каждое движение пальцев тихими вздохами.

— У меня никогда в жизни ничего не болело настолько сильно, — говорит он, глядя в потолок. «Настолько сильно, чтобы я не мог сосредоточиться, не мог быть тем Итаном Хантом, каким должен быть, каким привык быть», — вот что он имеет в виду. И даже если он сам никогда не скажет этого вслух, его выдаёт голос, в котором явственно проступает отчаяние.

Уилл не говорит ему, что операция прошла как по маслу, что они справились и сделали всё, что нужно, даже без Итана, — потому что Итан хочет услышать сейчас совсем другое.

— Мне тебя не хватало, — говорит Уилл, обвивая Итана обеими руками.

Тот слабо улыбается и кладёт ладонь ему на затылок.

— Это хорошо.

***

Он возвращается из штаб-квартиры ОНМ около семи вечера, когда солнце как раз начинает опускаться за горизонт, и обнаруживает Итана сидящим в придвинутом к окну кресле.

— Я же знаю это, чёрт, я же точно это знаю, — с досадой твердит он, уставившись в паркетные доски, словно где-то под ними таится нужный ему ответ.

— Шекспира помнят только ученики старшей школы, и то не все, — отвечает из кухни Уилл, старательно изучая содержимое холодильника и поглядывая на Итана украдкой, чтобы тот не заметил его тревогу. Итан злится — на себя. — Ну надо же, пусто, кто бы мог подумать, — сообщает он, захлопывая дверцу, и прислоняется к столешнице. 

Эта реплика заставляет Итана слегка отвлечься, на его губах даже появляется слабая ухмылка: холодильник Уилла всегда пуст, и они частенько об этом шутят.

— Тайская еда?

— Идеально, — соглашается Уилл и тянется за телефоном.

И уже позже, сидя рядом с ним перед телевизором, Итан едва слышно произносит: «Король Лир», — наконец вспомнив ответ на случайный вопрос, терзавший его весь вечер.

В колледже Итан изучал сценическое искусство1.

***

Дело не в возрасте (и никто даже не пытается на это намекнуть), а в травме. Большинство агентов к пятидесяти уже либо уходят в отставку, либо переводятся на кабинетную работу. И уж точно ни один другой агент не был звездой ОНМ на протяжении двадцати лет. Ни один другой агент не испытывал себя на прочность так, как это постоянно делает Итан. На стене тренировочной базы ОНМ висит распечатанный список всех его безумных трюков.

Уилл застал далеко не все из них и о многих травмах Итана знает только из его медицинской карты — столь же толстой, как и папка с выполненными им миссиями. В своё время — ещё до их личного знакомства — Уилл был ведущим аналитиком в команде, курировавшей Итана (хотя тот всё равно никогда не следовал их советам), так что все материалы из его личного дела знает наизусть. Сломанные кости срастаются, огнестрельные раны заживают, пусть и оставляя шрамы, но травмы головы коварнее всего. Они не проходят бесследно.

И Уилл не может простить себя за то, что не отправил Итана обследоваться после того удара о стену Бурдж-Халифа. Это тоже есть в медкарте: сочетанная черепно-мозговая травма лёгкой степени тяжести.

***

Уилл не уверен в том, кто первым доберётся до британского агента, чтобы придушить его, но Лютер явно готов побороться с ним за эту честь.

— Хант, нам нужен ответ, — повторяет голос агента Мура в наушнике, — прямо сейчас!

— Мы в курсе, — огрызается Бенджи, засевший в комнате охраны тридцатью этажами ниже.

— Нам просто нужно... Чёрт, — Итан замолкает, и Уилл делает глубокий вдох, стараясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Сам он сейчас находится в толпе гостей и может только слушать, как Итан мучительно вспоминает слова для нужного приказа.

— И это великий и ужасный Итан Ханта? — цедит Мур. — Признаться, я... 

На его счастье, ему не дают закончить.

— Служебный проход, — резко, но решительно говорит Джейн. — Если Бенджи сумеет отключить камеры...

— Принял, — коротко отзывается тот.

— Разумеется, — звучит голос Итана, уже вновь привычно уверенный и твёрдый. — Мур, если ты там, где должен быть, то тебе нужно спуститься на этаж. Джейн, ты со мной.

И всё возвращается на свои места, все элементы приходят в движение, секундная заминка никак не влияет на исход операции. В этот раз соблазнять миллионера выпадает Уиллу, и когда всё заканчивается, он не упускает случая поддеть этим Итана, но так и не заговаривает ни о чём другом.

***

— Я не ненавижу Вашингтон, — заверяет его Итан.

— Но и любви к нему ты не испытываешь. 

Уилл поднимает воротник куртки повыше. На дворе чуть больше ноля, повсюду лежит снег, но нет, Итану упёрлось прогуляться вдоль Потомака.

Итан бросает на него взгляд:

— Никогда такого не говорил. Мне здесь вполне даже нравится.

— Лжец, — заявляет Уилл, и Итан смеётся в ответ.

Они стоят на верхней площадке Уотергейтской лестницы, спиной к мемориалу Линкольну, лицом к реке. Уилл не чувствует своих ушей.

— Ты объездил почти весь мир, — говорит он. — Не верю, что ты хотел бы жить именно здесь.

По лицу Итана проскальзывает тень, и он чуть склоняет голову набок в раздумье, прежде чем сделать первый шаг по ступенькам.

— Рано или поздно мне всё равно придётся задуматься над тем, где бы осесть. — Он бросает на Уилла быстрый взгляд. — И скорее раньше, чем позже.

В его голосе слышится мрачная обречённость, которую он больше не пытается скрыть. Всё это время он делал вид, будто ничего не происходит, будто он всё тот же; будто всё это не будет иметь никакого значения, если он просто продолжит бежать вперёд. Уилл протягивает руку и берёт Итана за локоть, заставляя остановиться.

— Это никак не повлияет на то, как все относятся к тебе.

— Дело вовсе не в этом, — раздражённо отмахивается Итан, но по его глазам Уилл видит, что тот знает: Уилл понимает. Потому что Уилл наблюдал за ним с самого начала.

— Я знаю, — говорит он. — Но ты не перестанешь быть Итаном Хантом лишь потому, что больше не можешь сказать слово «возмещение» на японском.

Уголки губ Итана чуть заметно дёргаются в намёке на улыбку. Он отводит глаза, окидывает взглядом реку, но затем снова смотрит на Уилла:

— Перестану, если из-за этого больше не смогу делать свою работу.

Их отношениям не свойственно открытое проявление чувств, тем более в публичных местах, но в этот холодный февральский день вокруг практически нет людей. Уилл вытягивает ладонь Итана из кармана его пальто и берёт в свою. 

— Мы справимся.

Они просто стоят так некоторое время, и Уилл сам не верит в то, что они оказались в подобной ситуации — после всего, через что прошли вдвоём. Но он знает: какое бы решение ни принял Итан, он поддержит его.

Уилл начинает подниматься обратно, Итан шагает за ним, и их руки по-прежнему сомкнуты.

— Но это хотя бы объясняет внезапное желание жить в Вашингтоне, — говорит Уилл, и Итан искренне смеётся в ответ.

***

Поддавшись на уговоры Уилла — и неожиданно примкнувшего к нему Лютера, — Итан соглашается взять отпуск на месяц. И то, что Лютер поддержал Уилла, делает ему больно. Он ничего не говорит, но Уилл всё видит.

Первым делом Итан тащит его на Мадагаскар, откуда неделю спустя уезжает с базовым разговорным малагасийским. За это время он пытается научить Уилла испанскому, но этот процесс продвигается... не очень успешно.

Уилл возвращается в Вашингтон. Итан ещё на неделю едет в Висконсин, к матери и дяде, помогает им продать ферму, для работы на которой у обоих всё равно уже не хватает сил. Его матери восемьдесят один, и одного этого достаточно, чтобы понять, в кого пошёл Итан.

Вопрос о том, чтобы Уилл поехал с ним, едва ли удостоился обсуждения. Но Уилл не обижается: Итан всё равно скоро вернётся.

Третью неделю отпуска Итан колесит по стране, навещая друзей, а последнюю проводит в Вашингтоне, почти не выходя из квартиры Уилла. Большую часть времени он читает; буквально на днях приехала целая коробка книг из его старого дома. По вечерам Уилл возвращается из офиса, притаскивая с собой коробки с едой навынос, Итан принимается терзать его испанским, и это больше похоже на семейную жизнь, чем всё, что было когда-либо у Уилла. Он делает мысленную пометку каждый раз, когда Итан не может уснуть. И если тот вдруг замыкается, становясь угрюмым и резким, Уилл знает: он делает это ненарочно.

Когда Итана признают годным к возвращению на службу, Уилл приходит в ярость. Итан даже не говорил, что собирается проходить тестирование. У них и прежде бывали ссоры — да что уж там, они спорили друг с другом до хрипоты даже тогда, когда ещё не были вместе; но сейчас Уилл зол вовсе не на него.

— Он прошёл все испытания блестяще, — говорит Ханли. — Как и всегда.

Уилл не может даже сидеть; он стоит перед столом Ханли, сжав пальцы в кулаки, чтобы ничего в него не швырнуть. 

— Ему с каждым месяцем всё хуже.

— Его осмотрела комиссия врачей, как и положено, — успокаивает его Ханли. — И признала его годным. 

Уилл едва не закатывает глаза. Ну разумеется, медкомиссия признала Итана годным, это же медкомиссия ОНМ. Она всегда принимает те решения, которые считает правильными — или которые подсказали сверху.

— Ты не доверяешь ему как командиру? — спрашивает Ханли, прекрасно зная, как отреагирует на это Уилл. — Другие члены команды говорили что-то на этот счёт?

— Нет. — Уилл с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не огрызнуться. — Мы все доверяем ему как командиру.

И это чистая правда.

— Он хочет работать дальше, — говорит Ханли. — И контора хочет того же. Он никогда не обманывал наших ожиданий. Он нужен нам.

Из его кабинета Уилл выходит с тяжёлым сердцем. Он не пытается переубедить Итана: они оба знают, что это бесполезно. ОНМ не отпустит его так легко, и теперь это становится ещё очевиднее.

***

— Он в порядке, не волнуйся, — спокойно и ровно говорит Джейн, но со времён Кобольта она научилась гораздо лучше держать себя в руках, когда ситуация выходит из-под контроля.

— Что произошло? Просто скажи, что произошло! — требует Уилл в гарнитуру. Они с Лютером пробираются через рынок, пытаясь найти явочную квартиру.

В гарнитуре повисает тишина, потом слышится шуршание, и когда Джейн заговаривает вновь, её голос звучит приглушённо, как если бы она пыталась спрятаться от Итана.

— На нас вылетела из-за угла тачка, какой-то задрипанный драндулет, но мы просто не успели среагировать и отскочить. Итан ушиб плечо, ничего страшного, но... — Она делает быстрый вдох: — Падая, он ударился головой.

Ещё через десять минут поисков Лютер замечает запылённую табличку с названием лавки торговца коврами, внутри которой притаилась явка. Джейн пропускает их внутрь; Уилл обращает внимание на то, что она заметно прихрамывает на правую ногу.

Итан сидит на лавке, прижавшись спиной к стене. Его глаза закрыты, рядом стоит стакан воды. Ссадина на виске выглядит пустячной, даже почти не кровоточит. Уилл садится рядом.

— Они мертвы?

Итан дёргает уголками губ и, приоткрыв глаза, искоса смотрит на Уилла.

— Мертвы.

Супер, то есть была ещё и драка, как будто машины мало. Но Уилл тоже профессионал и делать хорошую мину при плохой игре умеет не хуже Джейн. Правильнее всего — немедленно снять Итана с операции, посадить на самолёт и встретиться с ним в Вашингтоне уже после того, как они разберутся тут со всеми последствиями. Но Итан просто не позволит ему этого сделать.

— То есть вы устранили все потенциальные источники информации? — уточняет Лютер, привалившись к стене. Он тоже не дурак и знает, что спорить с Итаном в разгар миссии — провальная затея.

— Не совсем. — В комнату входит Джейн, всё так же осторожно ступая на больную ногу, и протягивает небольшую плоскую флэшку.

Часом позже они уже летят в Гондурас.

(По возвращении в Штаты Итана снова осматривают врачи и диагностируют лёгкое сотрясение мозга.)

***

— Дело не в том, что я тебе не доверяю, — говорит Уилл, и эта фраза знакома ему до боли, потому что он произносил её уже сотни раз — но только мысленно. Они с Итаном впервые спорят об этом открыто.

— Тогда чего ты пристал? — спрашивает Итан, ожесточённо закидывая в дорожную сумку гаджеты и прочее оборудование. Уилл стоит рядом, скрестив руки на груди.

— Потому что я беспокоюсь за тебя.

Итан даже не злится. Он словно... смирился, и Уилл никогда не видел его таким прежде. Приказ поступил утром, к трём часам дня они уже были в Нью-Йорке и с тех пор готовятся к отправке на задание. Итан застёгивает сумку и застывает, молча глядя на неё. Пауза затягивается; Уиллу нестерпимо хочется её прервать, но он сдерживается.

Наконец Итан отмирает и, приблизившись к Уиллу, кладёт обе ладони ему на грудь.

— Уилл, — произносит он тихо и очень ровно, — дай мне работать. Пока я могу. 

Уилл вздыхает и, опустив руки, обнимает Итана за талию.

— Ты знаешь, что я не перестану беспокоиться.

— Именно за этим ты здесь, — коротко усмехается Итан, — чтобы присматривать за мной. Как всегда.

Уилл снова вздыхает и выходит из комнаты вслед за Итаном. Миссия проходит гладко — насколько это вообще возможно с их удачливостью, — и за это время Итан ни разу не запинается, не сбивается с мысли и ничего не забывает. Не то чтобы Уиллу было от этого легче.

***

Три недели спустя Итан кладёт на стол рядом с ним клочок бумаги.

Уилл отрывается от застёгивания наплечной кобуры и берёт в руки листок, который оказывается исписан непонятными Уиллу словами. Непонятными — потому что он не знает кириллицу.

— Что это?

Итан указывает на последнюю строчку, где почерк становится неразборчивым и буквы превращаются в неясный набор штрихов.

— Здесь ошибка.

Уилл поднимает взгляд. Итан выглядит совершенно потерянным, чего раньше никогда с ним не бывало. Уилл открывает рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но Итан опережает его:

— Я не могу это написать. — Это звучит как признание поражения. — Уилл, я не могу записать нужные слова.

Ох.

— Итан, — начинает Уилл; он старается, чтобы его голос звучал с сочувствием, а не жалостью, но Итан останавливает его, взявшись за руку, всё ещё сжимающую клочок бумаги.

— Ты запишешь всё под мою диктовку, — очень спокойно говорит он, — и отдашь Джейн. А затем вызовешь транспорт. Для меня. 

— Хорошо.

На его памяти Итан ни разу не плакал; в его глазах нет слёз и сейчас, но они кажутся влажными. Привычная маска стоического хладнокровия больше не в силах скрыть испытываемого им отчаяния.

— Встретимся дома, — говорит он.

В ответ Уилл целует его, не отрываясь так долго, как только может себе позволить.

***

Итан официально выходит в отставку через два дня после возвращения команды с задания. Никаких церемоний и официальных процедур, лишь короткое «С меня довольно» — и на этом всё. Уилл слегка жалеет, что ему не довелось наорать на Ханли или кого-нибудь ещё, но ладно уж.

Он обнаруживает Итана в том же самом кресле у окна. Уилл заказывает доставку тапас; его испанский настолько ужасен, что Итан, не выдержав, с улыбкой отбирает у него телефон.

Той ночью, лёжа в их ( _их_ ) постели, Итан говорит ему с печальным смешком, пронизанным горькой иронией:

— Я думал, что протяну ещё немного.

— Ты и так прослужил дольше, чем другие. Дольше, чем тебя имели право попросить.

В пятницу Лютер зовёт Итана в бар, а после выходных пишет заявление на увольнение. Уилл окончательно переводится с полевой службы в штаб и становится руководителем аналитической службы, как того и хотел их прежний босс. Уилл знает: в ОНМ нужно что-то менять, как бы все ни упирались.

Итан переезжает в вашингтонскую квартиру Уилла. Его присутствие ощущалось и прежде — его книги на полках, его рубашки в шкафу, вторая зубная щётка в стакане на полке над раковиной. Однако теперь Итан Хант _живёт_ здесь, и это значит очень многое: у него никогда не было своего постоянного жилья, он нигде не задерживался надолго. За каких-то несколько недель он умудряется превратить эту квартиру в свою, заполняет собой всё пространство, оставляет на всём свой отпечаток.

— Знаешь, я всегда полагал, что погибну на задании, — неожиданно говорит Итан однажды вечером. Они возвращаются домой из бара, который называют «любимым» просто потому, что он близко расположен.

Уже осень; ещё достаточно тепло, чтобы Уилл ходил без куртки, но совсем скоро её пора уже будет доставать. 

Уилл толкает Итана плечом:

— Ты ещё скажи, что чем-то недоволен.

Они проходят в молчании целый квартал. Уилл давно привык к тому, что в разговоре с Итаном не стоит давить. Нужно просто дать ему время обдумать и сформулировать свои мысли. Они никуда не торопятся. Итан достаточно набегался за свою жизнь.

— Я доволен, — говорит наконец Итан, когда они останавливаются перед светофором. — Очень.

Он берёт Уилла за руку. На часах одиннадцать вечера, улица почти пустынна, но Уилл не отпустил бы его ладонь, даже если бы вокруг было море людей.

Они идут дальше. А затем Итан вдруг замедляет шаг и не останавливается. Уилл тоже замирает, успев пройти чуть дальше.

— Думаешь, я мог бы остаться?

Уилл делает два шага и оказывается почти вплотную к нему, лицом к лицу, едва не касаясь его губ своими:

— Итан, у тебя, блядь, мина замедленного действия в голове.

Итан запрокидывает голову и смеётся.

***

Итан по-прежнему забывает слова. Он не приходит в норму лишь потому, что ушёл со службы. Он забывает слова, он не заканчивает фразы, сам того порой не замечая, и больше не может писать от руки. Уилл не пытается делать вид, будто это всё пустяки. Чаще всего он и так понимает, что Итан пытался сказать; если же нет, то просто ждёт, пока Итан либо закончит свою мысль, либо переключится на что-то другое.

Зато приступы головной боли становятся реже, как и смены настроения, и Уилл полностью списывает это на отсутствие стресса. Но если он думал, что Итан полностью завяжет с работой, то он ошибался (впрочем, Уилл никогда не был идиотом). Принося домой материалы из офиса, Уилл наутро застаёт Итана обложенным ими. Уилл даже говорит, что мог бы взять его в штат аналитиков, но получает решительный отказ. К Итану частенько обращаются за советом Бенджи и Джейн. Иногда он, к огромной радости новичков, заглядывает на тренировочную базу.

— Любого, кто даст тебе по голове, я отправлю в Сибирь, — обещает Уилл.

— Не дотянутся, — ухмыляется Итан. И это чистая правда.

Они путешествуют теперь гораздо меньше, чем прежде, но Итан обязательно вытаскивает их куда-нибудь, когда есть возможность. Уиллу постоянно кажется, будто он связал Итана по рукам и ногам, приковав к Вашингтону, но тот вовсе не кажется недовольным. И искренне радуется, когда они возвращаются домой после длительного отсутствия. Кто бы мог такое представить.

— Всё бывает впервые, — говорит Итан и тянется, чтобы поцеловать Уилла. На коленях у него лежит сборник венгерской поэзии.

Эта беда — не то, от чего они могли бы спрятаться, и всегда было лишь вопросом времени, когда травмы Итана дадут о себе знать. Он отдал службе многое — и та, к сожалению, забрала всё, что смогла. Уилл знает, что Итана бесит собственная слабость, что каждое забытое слово причиняет ему боль. Но он хотя бы по-прежнему жив. И никуда не денется от Уилла, пока тот продолжает коверкать испанский.

(Испанский Уиллу не даётся категорически, и не то чтобы он делал это нарочно.)

**Author's Note:**

> 1согласно канонному личному делу Итана Ханта, он действительно окончил театральный (“drama major”)


End file.
